


follow through

by emotionalsponge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mafia AU, Voltron, how do i use this website, keith is a retail worker, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, klangst, lance is in a gang, lance mcclain - Freeform, shiro is the head of the gang, shiros fucking loaded, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsponge/pseuds/emotionalsponge
Summary: Lance had been handed the debt that his parents left for him after they passed, and now in order to pay it off he's working for one of the most notorious gangs in the area, the Shirogane gang. He manages to escape for a few months where he falls in love with the convenience store worker Keith Kogane, but all good things must come to an end. He has to return to the gang.





	follow through

I reach my hand up to try to catch the dust which floats through the air, visible in the illuminating glow of the sunlight streaming through the window above my head. Keith stirs beside me. Being the light sleeper that he is, any movement is enough to wake him. I turn on my side and prop up my head with my arm. “Morning baby,” I say just above a whisper, running my fingers through his hair. He squirms beside me, trying to obtain a more comfortable position on the bed.  

I look at his sleeping face and feel the warmth of his body mixing with my own. There’s no one else, that I’d ever want to be like this with. This beautiful boy next to me breathed the life back into me. The past few months have been like something straight out of a dream. We were in our own little world. Just us, and no one else could tear us apart. 

I look at his face once more, really trying to get a good look at it. The last time I’ll ever be able to look at him, my beloved. 

This is no time for these emotions to be fucking up my head. I need to think rationally. 

I swing my legs over the side of the twin sized bed, leaving Keith alone being swallowed by the deep maroon blankets. I grab my phone off the carpeted floor and check my messages before turning around and looking down at his face smushed against the pillows in the absence of my body. “I’m gonna go get something to eat, you can sleep in a little longer though.”

I gain a nod and a “mmhm” in reply. 

Crossing the room and closing the door as quietly as possible, I lean against the door and  whisper, “I’ll never forget you. My one true love.” 

I pull out my phone and call my boss Takashi Shirogane. 

“Lance. Get here now. You know what’ll happen to you, and your precious little Keith if you disobey me one more time. I have eyes all over that city and I can track you down with a flick of my wrist. You can’t run for much longer. I’ve instructed some of my men to bring you to me  . There’s a driver that will be pulling into the driveway soon to take you. You know where I am,” he says before I even tell him it’s me. 

I’ll cherish every memory I have of us together until my dying breath. I love you, more than those words could ever convey.  
-LM

I set the note on the kitchen island and take a quick peek down the hallway to make sure Keith hasn’t gotten up yet. 

I guess, this really is the end of it. 

I fiddle with the ring on my finger as I exit Keith’s house.  
The driver is parked in the driveway in a black SUV as Shiro had described. I climb in the backseat, hearing the door lock after me, and buckle my seatbelt. 

“Alright sir, we’ve got him. Do we bring him to you next?... Alright,” the guy in the driver’s seat speaks into a bluetooth earpiece. 

“We’ve been instructed to take you to Shiro and only to Shiro-”

“Yeah, I heard.” I look out the window to look up at Keith’s bedroom window. I wonder if he had gotten up yet. I wonder if he still just thinks I’m in the kitchen making breakfast. I wonder if he’s already read the note… 

“You’ll find everything that will be necessary once you get to the airport in the folder in the back of this seat. We won’t be accompanying you on your flight, but don’t think of trying anything once you get there, there will be more of us on the plane,” the guy in the passenger’s seat explains. 

I lean back and rest my head on the window as we pull out of the driveway. 

 

The bumpy drive down the backroads doesn’t provide many distractions to take my mind off of Keith back at his house. I do however take advantage of the fact that we’re driving way out here through the country and make sure to point out every time we pass a farm. “Horses. Guys look there’s horses.” 

They don’t reply. “Come. On. Guys!” I say exasperated and lean back into the seat in defeat. “Ay, pass the aux I promise I won’t play garbage.”

They don’t budge. I guess there goes my only shot at any sort of entertainment. 

I feel my phone vibrate in the pocket of my hoodie. Glancing up to make sure that the guys in front of me weren’t going to try to take my phone away, I look back down at the phone in my lap and read the message from the lock screen. 

Keith: lance are you okay? where are you? is it someth-

I swipe up to the control center to turn on Do Not Disturb and set my phone face down on the seat beside me. 

I really do try to not reflect in my mind on the past few months that I spent in love with him, but the memories just keep coming. Every fight, every night we spent up next to each other,  stealing glances at the other instead of watching what’s happening in the world outside our little bubble. He really did bring me into another world. I know I need to move forward... but today, just for today I’m allow the thoughts of us together to continue to devour me from the inside out. 

“Mr. Mcclain, we’re coming up on our destination.”

I can feel the car crunching on gravel beneath it was it climbs a hill. I sit up and take a peek at the mansion coming into view over the horizon. The place I’ve lived for most of my life. Growing up in the business really does brainwash you into thinking the way Shiro wants you to and gives him the ability to have someone totally under his control, since they’ve never known anything else. 

Pulling into the driveway leading us to the grand building set before us, five more men in suits stand waiting to escort me into the building. 

“Wow... what’s with all the attention? I didn’t know I was such a high profile person…” I say mostly to myself since no one here in the car seems to be in the mood for talking. I open the car door and step out. We walk through the door with two men flanking me on each side. 

The house is fairly modern on the ground floor, but every floor above are much more grand. I can’t even point out what the polished floors are made of, or what the door frames are lined with. Taking the elevator fourth floor, we climb the spiral staircase leading to the only room on the top floor. Shiro’s office. 

Knocking on the door separating us from him, one of the guards who accompanied me speaks into a walkie talkie, notifying Shiro of our arrival. “Head on in,” is all he says to me.


End file.
